


Love Isn't Real

by MeggieChan16



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: "Why don't you like Valentine's Day??" I ask my brother."Because, I have no use to waste my time on a meaningless holiday!""But we hangout every Valentines Day! And you're calling it meaningless?"Masen shrugs."Alright. Alright. How about this; if I can PROVE to you that Valentine's Say is a cool holiday, will you stop being a dick?" I ask him. He looks at me and rolls his eyes."Fine. But if you can't prove anything to me, you have to leave me alone every Valentine's Day.""Deal."





	Love Isn't Real

_{Megan's Pov}_

"I can't wait for Valentine's Day!" I exclaim, sitting next to my brother, Masen.

"Mhmm." I look over at Masen.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him and he shrugs. I roll my eyes and continue with what I'm doing.

"Why is everyone getting so excited over one holiday? I understand the other ones, but why this one?" I hear Masen mutter. I turn to him and he looks at me. "What?"

"Dude, I think you know why everyone is hella excited for Valentine's Day." I scoff and he shakes his head and looks back at the computer. "It's all about that looove shite." I say to him and he snorts.

"Love is a big joke." I stare at him for a bit.

"Love is a joke? Then what you're telling me is that your love for cats isn't real, you don't love your family and you don't love to play games all the time."

"That doesn't apply to me." Masen says.

"I don't get it, why do you say that about Valentine's Day? You never were like that last year." I say.

"That's because it never bothered me as much as it does now..." He sighs. I tilt my head a bit.

"I don't understand..."

"It's because you're not single every Valentine's Day, even though you look single, you have a reason to _"Love"_ Valentines Day. While I could care last for the damn holiday." Masen growls. Before I could say anything, the bell rings. "Well, bye. See you on the bus." Masen says grabbing his backpack and leaves. I sigh and put the computer he was on away and head to my last class.

While I was in class, I couldn't stop thinking about what Masen said. _Why does he hate Valentine's Day so much? I don't get it. It usually never bothers him, but this year, he really hates it..._  I sigh and finish my work.


End file.
